


【源赫】崔胡子与银鳀鱼 02

by MoKira_EverLasting



Category: WonHyuk - Fandom, 源赫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKira_EverLasting/pseuds/MoKira_EverLasting





	【源赫】崔胡子与银鳀鱼 02

02

双手开始勤劳地工作，麻利熟练地解开李赫宰身前的一颗颗纽扣露出白皙的胸膛，崔始源低下身开始啄吻他的颈部，双唇吮吸并轻咬，再用舌尖轻扫被关照的部分，是极致的细心与呵护。

“唔...啊啊、啊....”酥酥麻麻的感觉开始蔓延向身体各处，红潮渐渐染上了李赫宰的双颊，并沿着完美的下颌线开始渗透进被逗弄的颈子，但是那胡茬随着崔始源的动作在细嫩的皮肤上扫来扫去，多少带着一些扎人的不适，他习惯性地昂着头，想要摸索到被自己放在一边的刮胡刀，“始..始源..嗯..胡子...”

崔始源对于这个小家伙的执着哑然失笑，将他的双手放在自己肩上，播种草莓的同时也不忘提醒：“学着适应一下，乖。一定会有不同的感受哦...”

细碎的吻来到胸口，他吻遍了李赫宰的每一处，却单单忽略了渐渐变得坚挺的乳尖。湿润粗糙的舌夹带着并不算长却刺硬的胡茬滑过皮肤，带来一阵阵电流般的颤栗，好像一袭薄纱缠绕住了李赫宰的身体，不断摩擦着让他渐渐跌入疯狂的领域。

崔始源就像品尝一块草莓冰淇淋一样不断地舔舐着。

——其实李赫宰本来就像草莓冰淇淋一样香甜柔软、可口诱人不是吗？

啊...啊....

似乎少了点什么......

正如崔始源所说，最初胡子刺痛的不适感随着感官的适应，转而变成了新一级的刺激，又痛又痒，自己却挠不到，每一次划过都会让身体不由自主地微微颤抖。胸前已经被品尝个够，在乳珠四周的部分都被尽心地照顾到，却只剩下红润的果实孤零零地挺立着渴望人的爱抚与舔吻。

“嗯哼..源、..这里...这里....”

蚂蚁噬骨般的难耐，让李赫宰无法抑制地挺起腰肢，将美味送至人的唇边，声音颤抖着央求。

“还不到时候。”努力无视了眼前的美餐，崔始源抚摸着李赫宰的腰侧——他知道那是他的敏感带之一。果然，身下的人儿条件反射般地一缩，喉间甜腻的呻吟便不经控制地肆意泄出：“啊啊！...哈嗯..痒...”

他俊朗如同雕塑一般的五官在此刻仿佛出现了一道裂痕，透露出邪恶如撒旦般的蛊惑：“想要吗？”

声音是勾人魂魄的低沉，动作是化作流水般的柔情。

李赫宰咬住下唇犹豫了一番才难为情地开口：“嗯..想..想要....”

胸前的不满足让他选择暂且忘掉羞耻是什么，只想让自己能更多地得到身上人的慰藉。

崔始源此时露出了与他的绅士形象完全不符的坏笑，从一旁拿过李赫宰放在一边的刮胡刀，在手里把玩着简单看了看，一个大大的笑容在心里浮现。

嗯，很好操作。

TBC.


End file.
